Secret Admire
by Crazy Dramma Queen
Summary: Harry and Co. go back to Hogwarts for there 6th year. Harry is getting love letters froma strange crazy fan R/Hr H/OC
1. Default Chapter

Secret Admirers  
  
By: Crazy Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. That is all I have to say to that  
  
A very skinny boy with untidy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes sat telling jokes to a girl with slick dust brown hair and green-blue eyes. The girl happened to be laughing at that moment snowing off her beautiful smile. They both were sitting on the porch of number 5 Privet Drive.  
The boy was Harry Potter and the girl was Maree Washington, she had just moved on Privet Drive from the United States. When Maree stopped laughing Harry turned looking at her and said "Were, again, are you from" "Detroit, Michigan, Silly Harry"(A/N Why there you ask because that is were I live) "Why did you move here"? "Well my Mom grew up around here and she thought I was be come as she put it To American. But I do not know what she expected with me living there for all for my 16 years. So, anyway, She sent me out here with my grandmother to go to her old school and all/ Maree looked over at her watch before pulling out a package in gold wrapping paper and handing it to Harry. "Happy Birthday" "Huh' "It's your birthday Silly Willy" "Oh yeah, thanks. I better be going" "Your welcome silly one and Bye" As Harry got up and started walking to Number 4, he snorted rembember how Maree will call him any thing as long as she put silly in front of it. Harry opened the door to Number 4 and walked in, looking at his cousin; aunt and uncle who did not even notice him enter and went up to his room. In there, he saw four owls in his room. He untied the package from his owl Hedwig first and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry.  
I hope you have started your homework, as I have almost finished all of mine. I heard from Ron that you said you did not want to visit the Burrow this summer, that is were I am now. I hope it is because you are felling to down about Sirius death, because moping about is not the best thing to do when you are grieving. Happy Birthday  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry thought about how Hermione thought he was grieving about Sirius when the truth is he had not been sad almost all summer. Getting the thought out of his mine Harry opened Hermione's present (a pack of secret note parchment and a special quill for writing on it) and turned to the letter that was that was tied to Pig,  
  
Harry,  
I hope your summer is going is going good with the muggles. I still wish you had come to the Burrow. Hermione thinks you're sad. We sure hope your not. Happy Birthday  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Did you here about that new brown The Storm Shadow it's suppose to be better than a Firebolt  
  
Harry opened Ron's present (a book called The Greatest Seekers Through out the Ages) and looked at his Hogwarts letter witch contained the usual book list and such, plus his O.W.L.S. Score (12)  
  
Harry looked over at the last owl, witch, he noticed, was very small and the same color as Maree's hair. He untied the letter and read it.  
  
Dear my dearest Harry,  
I am madly in love with you and have been for a while. I Love the way you eyes sparkle ore the way your hair is always untidy. My love I really do want you to meet me but I do not think I am ready for that to happen yet. I just want you to know that you, Harry Darling, are always on my mind  
  
With much Love  
  
Xoxo  
  
Hugs and Kisses  
  
Harry Sat wondering who Hugs and Kisses was and if he every wanted to see who she was.  
  
A/N: I have chapters 1-5 all ready wrote but they need to be changed a little bit with book five out and all.  
  
Can someone tell me who Hugs and Kisses should be, because I do not even know? Between you and me, I only posted this because my sister said I should.  
  
Please Review Flames are welcome, because I can do with a little constructive Criticism. 


	2. Sorry?

Secret Admires  
By  
Crazy Female Fan  
  
Chapter 2: Sorry  
  
Harry sat on his bed thinking about the identity of hugs and kiss until uncle Vernon yelled for him to come down for lunch. Maree and her grandmother Mrs. Mist were coming over for a lunch date.  
  
"Hey, silly minnnie." Maree said greeting Harry as she came in the door "Hello Maree  
  
"So did you like my gift, silly Harry"  
  
"I ER didn't open it yet. Sorry: " It's fine, Harry, it's fine"  
  
Maree turned and walked in to the Dinning Room for lunch, leaving Harry to think about a way to make up with her. Lunch was not exactly quiet with, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking loudly to Mrs. Mist about the anything and every thing. And Dudley flirting with Maree, this is what could Harry's eye, because Maree did not stop him or give him one of her roud comments. After the meal was Maree waiting for Dudley to come back so they could go for a walk. All of a sudden some one came behind her and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Harry, you scared me." "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you I loved your gift." " I thought you didn't open it." " I did now, saving the best for last." " Really" "Yes" "Great, So silly boy lets blow this Popsicle joint." " Huh" Maree laughed and said, "let's go"  
  
Maree and Harry walked all around Little Whinngton talking. When they were about 3 streets from Privet Drive Maree stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"Silly, you want to race the way back" "Sure"  
  
Nether of them moved Harry keeps staring in Maree eyes and Maree in his. Their faces inched closer and closer together until they were kissing, very gentle quick kiss. When they broke apart Maree smiled at Harry before she said.  
  
" Are we going to race or not?" " Huh, Oh sure" " O.K" " On you mach" she started  
  
But that was all that she said, becouse when Harry looked at his shoes Maree took of running. When Harry looked up he ran after her. Maree rounded the corner to privet drive and scremed loudley.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me who you think Hugs and Kisses should be. Oh and Sorry for the wait withg school starting up soon I have less and less time to write  
  
Archer: Thanks for the review. I like you  
  
Emerald: OC original character duhhhh. Learn something will you  
  
Aliquis: Thank you to I geast. Even though you sounded like my English Teacher bad very bad. 


End file.
